Jason
'''Jason '''is a survivor of the outbreak and member of the original Fairhaven survivor group in AGN's The Road Ahead. He was among those present on transport buses when the convoy broke down on the highway. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Jason's life prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) Jason was first seen on the buses when the group broke down on the highway. He was later seen again fighting off infected when the buses were attacked just before night. He was among those who witnessed Shirley put down an infected Linda before retreating into the rest stop. He managed to escape with the others when the rest stop was overwhelmed by infected, later being picked up by the U.S National Guard where he was taken to White Horse Creek where the group set up a temporary camp in the high school. Before the high school was overrun, Jason left the group and set up his own camp in a suburban house not far from the school. He was one of the three who left to find Donny medicine for his leg along with Booker and Howard. Later, Jason was seen evacuating people to the camp he set up after the high school was overrun. When Booker, Hector and Katelyn arrived he left the house to bring them in, witnessing Hector get bitten once they attracted attention of the infected. He fought his way back with the others and tried to treat Hector before the house was overrun. He, along with Booker, Katelyn and Benjamin left the others and moved next door in order to hide out until morning so they could link up with the rest of the survivors. Before morning came, Jason was bitten after saving Donny and fighting off a group of infected. He was locked in the bathroom while the group tried to decide what to do with him, before they could make a decision, Jason shot himself in the head with his SIG Sauer and turned as Booker inspected his body. He chased after Booker but was struck in the head with a lamp and then bludgeoned to death. His corpse was later seen before the group left the house, he was buried by Odran and Nilda while the remaining members of the group said a few words about him. Killed Victims * A few infected Death Killed By: * Infected (Alive) * Himself (Alive) * Franklin Booker (Zombified, Out of Mercy) While rescuing Donny from the house, Jason attracted a number of infected. He stayed outside and tried to fight them off to protect the group but was bitten in the progress. He was treated by Benjamin and locked in the bathroom while the group discussed what to do with him as his conditioned had worsened throughout the day, before they could make a decision, Jason shot himself in the head and reanimated while Booker was checking his corpse. He was struck in the head by Booker and bludgeoned to death. References # N/A Category:Characters Category:The Road Ahead Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Fairhaven Survivor Group Category:Deceased Category:Undead